


Wake Me With the Morning Light

by DWayneright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, New Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWayneright/pseuds/DWayneright
Summary: Dean decides that he wants a little more out of life, and Castiel wants to experience what he essentially fell for. Dean/Castiel, if this offends, don't read. Set in an undetermined timeline. Oneshot, but could continue if its wanted. Hope y'all enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Wake Me With the Morning Light

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam for the hundredth time as Sam tried to "headshrink" him again as they drove the Impala to Bobby's house. They were attending a rare and much needed gathering of the hunters in their circle to celebrate a downward slope in demonic activity. They all knew the bell would eventually swing in the other direction sooner or later, so no time like the present to get together for work without working.

"I still don't see why we can't just lay low, maybe sit this one out." Dean said in response to Sam's enthusiasm for connecting with the other hunters and throwing back some beers.

"Come on, Dean, you know you will be fine once you have a cold one in one hand and a girl in the other." Sam said, smiling at his brother.

Dean merely grunted at that.

Sam turned to glance at Dean, head cocked to the side. He asked, all seriousness, "There somethin' bothering you?"

Dean looked out his window as they turned down the road that would end their long journey from their last case. "Not really, Sam. Just in my head that's all."

"That's cool. Wish you'd let me in there sometimes." Sam said, truthfully.

"I know ya do. Gotta keep some things for ourselves though. Now, that's enough of the girly talk, let's get the party started." Dean said as they pulled to a stop.

The Sun was beginning to go down and their legs felt good getting out of the car as they headed to the door of the house, letting themselves in.

They were met with the sound of cheers from several of the hunters. And more than a few stares from the girls and women that were invited along. Sam spoke up and said, "Hey, fellas. Who do we have to kill for a drink around here?"

A guy that Sam recognized well came up, clapping him on the back pulling him to the center of the group and Dean smiled, hands in his pockets heading toward the unoccupied kitchen. He was familiar enough with the house and its where he knew how to self-serve.

"Sam said something has been eatin' at ya for a little while, son." Dean turned, beer in hand to face Bobby in the doorway, alone in his chair.

"Jesus, what is this, an intervention?Huh?" Dean asked, deflecting.

"Now don't get yer panties all in a twist, just remember that you're here to be in good company with people who understand what it's like. Take advantage of that before you go feelin' sorry for yerself and have a good time, why don'tcha?"

With that Bobby wheeled off, but before he left, he said, "And by the way, before you go and have yourself a private pityparty, I think there's somebody here you'll wanna see."

Slightly intrigued, Dean said, "What the hell."

He walked out there back to the crowd and he scanned the room more carefully this time before landing on who Bobby clearly had meant.

In the corner off to the side, not talking to a single person was the first angel Castiel.

Staring intently back at Dean, Castiel's neck angled in a way that was not natural for any person to do. But that was Cas.

"Cas, how are ya, bud?" Dean asked approaching him.

Castiel slowly walked to Dean and awkwardly moved his arms to pat Dean's back as Dean embraced him.

Sam watched this and winced, wishing Dean was capable of being this demonstrative always. At least with him.

Alot of the other hunters scowled. Some of them didn't even know who this stranger was. Even among those that did, some of them had never encountered an Angel even in their line of work. Only Sam and Bobby truly understood.

"Dean. It is good to see you once again." Castiel said, in his dark foreboding tone that wasn't much fun.

"It really is." Dean said pulling back taking him in. It had been a long while that their paths had intersected, especially given the decline in the level of bad he and Sam had been fighting lately.

"Listen, why don't we take a walk outside?" Dean said with a smirk.

"I will go wherever is necessary." Castiel replied.

As Dean turned around, he found a few conversations had paused and felt eyes upon them and he made to move for the door, not really caring about the opinions of others at the moment. Cas followed Dean, taking no notice at all.

Melissa, the wife of one of the other hunters they were somewhat close with asked "What's with your brother and that guy?"

"Oh, Cas saved Dean from hell once upon a time. They've had a "profound bond" ever since. That's all."

Most of the room took that in and were suddenly a lot less suspicious or judgemental.

"Right." She said before turning back.

The party resumed, and before long, it was dark outside. 

As Dean and Castiel walked, they found a log that was dry and solid off to the side away from the house and the driveway and Dean sat, gesturing for Cas to join him. "Never been much for big crowds." Dean said, drinking his beer.

Castiel mirrored Dean's actions and drank, because he thought he socially should more so than because he wanted a drink. "I've been a part of a host for over 1000 years. And I have to say I find my alone time more agreeable also."

Dean smiled at that. "Where have you been?" He asked, genuinely interested and not irritated.

"Now Dean, you know that I cannot answer that question without knowing precisely when we are discussing."

"It's a turn of phrase, I guess. It just means I care aboutcha and just.." Castiel stared into Dean's eyes, unblinking. "I just wanted to know, that's all." Dean finished.

"I care about where you go too, Dean." Castiel said.

Dean gulped, then made for his beer again. Castiel's eyes did not leave Dean's face.  
"You know I've been thinking: I'm 34 years old, and-I've never been in a real relationship before."

"You've had many partners, Dean. I assumed you had not selected one because of your hunt." Castiel said.

Dean nodded, "That's a big part of it. Can't get too attached, someone will get hurt. And that's if something supernatural doesn't happen."

Castiel said nothing to this, not sure what the direction was or what the socially correct response should be. This conversation was headed in a direction that was beyond his millenia of experience.

"Listen, I uh-I'm really glad, you came here tonight." Dean said.

"Yes, you said that. I can tell that there is more you want to say." Castiel said.

Dean turned toward him his face warning. Castiel responded before Dean could speak. "I can determine that without the need to read your soul. I've learned how to read you."

Dean smiled softly at that, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "I can read you too, Cas. And you're right. There's sure as hell more."

Castiel watched every movement of Dean intently, as he always did, and Dean noticed. "I like the way you look at me."

Castiel replied, "How is it I look at you that's different than humans look at you?"

Dean thought about it, "It's like when you look at me, you see all of me. And how I am is ok. The good and the bad."

"How you are is ok."

Dean smiled at him again. Castiel smiled back at the response written on Dean's face. "I want to know how you feel when I look at you."

Castiel suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I-it's difficult for me to answer that Dean."

"Oh." Dean said, looking at his beer bottle slightly disappointed. Castiel, not knowing what to say to make Dean smile again, started to stumble. "Well, but there's-I-" "It's ok, Cas. I get it, I'm just a human. You don't have to apologise." Dean said, no edge at all in his voice.

"No, Dean. It's difficult to answer how I am feeling because I often do not know what I feel when I am around you."

At that, Dean smiled again, and Castiel was pleased. Dean regarded the angel in front of him before saying softly. "I'd like to try somethin' between us, Cas. If you'll have me."

Castiel stared at Dean with even more intensity than before. "I want to have you, Dean. I do not know how to make that happen."

Dean put his left arm around Castiel's shoulder and gently pulled until Cas' head was leaning on his shoulder, and his head was on top of Castiel's.  
"We can figure it out together like we always do." Dean said.

"I am open to your instruction in this area." Castiel said.

"Cas, I'm not lookin to tell you what to do here. I just want you to share with me what's inside."

After a moment of silence, Castiel moved his hand slightly, tentatively in the direction of Dean's. Dean boldly took Castiel's and quietly interlaced their fingers. This small simple connection was like fire for them both, especially for Castiel. "I don't know what it is I am feeling. You make me want to experience this world."

Dean gulped at that. This was more than he had felt for any other person and he was out of his league here as well. "Same here."

Meanwhile, Bobby looked around at the room of people in various corners and rooms and glanced at his phone at the time. It had been almost an hour and a half since Dean had gone out with the angel so he moved his chair outside quietly onto the porch and looked around until he saw them sitting, under the full moon and the light from the pole overhead nearby. "Oh my." He said to himself, taking a sip of his own drink at the intimate site in front of him.

Going back inside, he came across Sam. "Hey, have you seen Dean?"

Bobby, still absorbed in the sight he had witnessed, replied, "Oh, I seen him alright."

Sam eyed him wondering what was up, "Well, good. Did he seem pissed to you, I wanted him to enjoy this party. And I thought asking you to bring Cas here would be a good thing for him since they haven't seen each other in a while. Now I'm thinking it may have been a mistake if all they're going to do is talk shop out there."

Bobby looked up at Sam, carefully considering how he should answer, "I don't think you have to worry too much about that part."

Sam, tired of the cryptic crap, "What are you talking about?"

"Just go outside Sam. Some things it's better just to see for yourself than to hear from somebody else."

Sam, suddenly worried, passed him and went out on the porch. He looked in all directions for his brother and Castiel, thinking supernaturally the worst. What he saw was quite the opposite, and yet still quite shocking. Dean and Cas were still sitting close. Closer than Sam could recall his brother sitting with anyone. He felt like he was intruding, so he went inside, remembering Bobby had seen this as well.

"Well-" Sam cleared his throat, "That uh. It's somethin'"

Bobby looked up at Sam in confusion, "That all you can say? And here I thought you were the more emotionally savvy of the two of you."

Taken aback, Sam said,"Look, Bobby, I don't know what I should say here. Dean has never done anything like this before."

"You're damn right he hasn't. And that's been his problem. The job makes it real hard to get what he's got right now out in the yard. You of all people should know that. So what if it's out of nowhere. If the only place he can get a little bit of happy is from the weird angel-guy out there, then let him have it, I say."

Sam smiled at that. Bobby was right. "You're right. I just want to talk to him, that's all."

"I'm sure you got a million questions for him, but right now, we gotta just ride it out and let em have their thing. Now I don't know bout you, but I sure could use a stiff one."

With that they both returned to the party, leaving Dean and Cas outside again. They had been silent for a while.

"Sammy will probably be all over this pretty soon." Dean said, smiling to himself thinking of his brother's reaction to being told the slightest detail of the innermost thoughts of Dean Winchester.

"I suppose he will." Castiel said. "Do you think it will bother him?"

Dean let out a sigh,"I think he might be thrown for a loop for a minute, but uh-no. Sam is one of the most empathetic people I know. He will take this better than I would have."

Cas smiled,"You can be hard on others Dean. You are so hard on yourself." 

Dean sighed, "Man, you know me so well. And you're still interested." Dean laughed.

"I am interested in you Dean." Castiel replied.

"I think you're beautiful, Cas." Dean said, his voice thick.

"My vessel's physical appearance is pleasing for you?" Castiel asked.

Dean sighed. It was alot to unpack. "I wish you wouldn't talk about yourself that way. It's so mechanical. The body of the man you are in, I am attracted to him-to you. But I wouldn't be if you weren't in him. You-are the one I want. Does that make sense?"

"It does Dean. I will make more effort to refer to this body as part of myself, as in a way, it is myself. I must go now." Castiel said, slowly lifting his head from Dean's shoulder.

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about, Cas." Dean said, steeling himself up for the next part.

Taking a deep breath, inhale....exhale..."You think you can stay with me?"

Castiel stood facing Dean, who now stood to meet him face to face.

"There are things I still must do." Castiel replied.

At the sight of the sadness in Dean's eyes, he quickly added, "But I will always return to you."

Dean smiled, "Alright Tiger. Go do your thing."

Cas smiled at the pet name, "I'll see you-"

Dean cut him off. "Wait." With that, Dean put his hands gently on each side of Castiel's face and kissed him softly, both of their eyes closed. Castiel was again awash in fire all over his body, this was so new. And Dean, for his part, had kissed in lust and one night trysts, but he had not kissed in love. Nor with another man. After they parted slowly, Castiel was brave this time. He raised one hand to Dean's face and traced his jawline with his thumb. When Dean opened his eyes again, he was standing alone. 

Sighing, he entered the house and people greeted him again. Some asked where "the angel" had gotten to and he replied that he went to answer his higher calling.

Sam approached him and said, "Look, I think we've both had a long day, and it's time to crash. But tomorrow, we're gonna have a talk, you and me."

Dean smirked at his little brother. "That right?" 

Sam nodded once.

"Well then, better get me shut eye. Night Sam."

Night Bobby." Dean yelled, seeing Bobby raise his glass to him from across the room, he mounted the stares to the spare bedroom.

That night, he fell asleep and sleep came very easy, not because of the fatigue from the job, but because he found his peace. And life seemed weightless and easier somehow. When he woke, the first thing he saw was the sleeping face of the one who gave him these things. He smiled in wonder as he listened to him breathe and watched as the sun shone on his handsome face.


	2. Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for the positive feedback. I've decided to keep going and develop this a bit further. Happy reading!

Ch 2: Blessing

Not long after Dean woke up, he gently placed his left hand at the side of Cas's head. He let his thumb softly play with Castiel's sideburn, back and forth, until eventually Cas opened his eyes to meet Dean's. 

"Good morning, Dean." Cas said, softly.

"Mornin', Cas. How'd you sleep?" Dean asked.

"Considering angels do not really need sleep, I'd say I slept pretty well." Cas replied with a smirk.

"Smart ass." Dean retorted, only just now withdrawing his hand.

Looking for his phone, Dean rhetorically asked, "What time is it?" Then he whistled when he found it. "It's almost 10 in the morning. Need to get goin." Dean quickly yanked up yesterday's jeans and t-shirt.

Castiel got up, after admiring Dean's form in only his underwear, in order to purposefully pickup his button down shirt that he had strategically hung on the back of a chair.

"Agreed. I need to leave as well." Castiel said, fixing his tie around his neck.

Dean turned to him, "Aww, come on, Cas. I know you spent the night with me, but it's like you just got here. Can't you stay for just a little while before we head off? Let me fix ya somethin to eat first."

Not wanting to disappoint Dean, Castiel agreed to stay but firmly reiterated that he would have to part ways after he'd seen Sam and Dean off.

After they were fully dressed, they headed downstairs. Before they made it to the kitchen, Bobby called out to them and said "Bout time you boys showed up. Get in here before it gets cold."

They walked in quizzically and found Sam helping Bobby set up a spread of typical American staples at the kitchen table. Sitting down, Dean asked in a joking manner "What's the occasion? We usually don't get this kinda service here."

"Well now that's not true there was-" Bobby started, and all three were staring at him and so he quickly finished "-that one time." And moved on "Look, I just thought that with your friend here, we could all enjoy a nice meal before y'all go about your business."

Frowning, Dean said, "Cas has been here before. And, wait, how did you know he came back?"

Bobby waved his hand as he said "Oh, let's not quibble over this and that. Now, should we get started or" he gestured to Cas "should we say grace first?"

Dean smirked as he looked at the wide-eyed stare Cas was giving Bobby as he made to grab some bacon. Cas merely replied, after suddenly feeling less comfortable, "Your customary behavior will suffice, Bobby. I appreciate the effort you have made for this feast."

Sam, speaking for the first time asked, "So, I thought you left last night, Cas. When did you get back?"

Cas replied clearing his throat awkwardly, "Well, I did leave. And then I appeared in Dean's bedroom around-" Dean began choking on his food and then said, "Hey hey hey, we don't really need a play by play there Cas."

Castiel looked at Dean, smiled and then picked up his silverware to eat some eggs. Dean was taken aback: wait, had Cas done that on purpose?

Sam continued,"Cas, is this a new thing? Or have you always appeared in Dean's bedroom?"

Dean, chewing on one side of his mouth, stared blankly and said "Just goin' in for the kill, right Sammy?"

Bobby smiled, eating and watching things unfold.

Castiel knew that they were toying with him at this point, so he decided honesty was the best policy "It is a recent development and Dean and I are growing closer so it is he who I choose to spend my time with."

Dean smiled fondly at Cas as he said that.

Bobby laughed and asked, "And how does your Lord feel about his angels spending that kinda time with a man?"

Castiel suddenly looked as if he had been slapped, "Have I done something to have offended you?"

Bobby said "Oh hey now, I don't mean to ruffle your feathers-" Before he cut him off, Dean barked "Then quit it!"

Sam tried to ease the tension "Dean, look, it's ok. He was just-"

Dean was not impressed. "No, you look. You two been pickin' at us since we sat down so let's just clear the air. Cas and I are-" the whole table was staring at him at this point. "-we are trying something together. So if you two could please leave it be and carry on with breakfast, that'd be just swell."

"Nuh uh, Son. That ain't how it works. Ya can't just drop a bomb like that and change the dynamic without talkin about it."

Sam, no longer wanting to tease and certainly not wanting to argue with them, said, "I think that's great that you and Cas are getting closer."

When no one said anything, Cas acknowledged what Sam said, "Thank you, Sam. I'm glad we have your support, and I know Dean is as well."

Dean grunted drinking a cup full of coffee but didn't argue.

The rest of breakfast was spent talking about what lay ahead of them. Dean and Sam were headed back to Kansas to investigate the a recent rash of murders to see if there might be more to them than meets the eye. Castiel also talked more about where he was going than usual but still left details vague.

After helping Bobby clean up the table, Sam and Dean grabbed the few things they'd brought with them and headed to their car. After Sam got in, Dean looked over to Cas and said, "Hey, Cas, come on." 

Castiel followed Dean around the side of the house, where Dean thought they'd have a bit more privacy. Castiel asked, "Dean is there something wrong?" Dean immediately pulled Cas in an embrace and began to kiss him. When they parted, leaning their foreheads together, Dean said, "Been wantin' to do that all morning. Had to before you left."

Castiel replied, "I'm glad you did. I look forward to our next meeting, Dean."

Dean smiled, hoping the slight little oddities about Castiel never changed. Even with increased socialization with humans, he had a feeling that Cas wouldn't change much. And he loved that about him.

"Same. Go get 'em Tiger."

Cas smiled, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dean's. Before Dean opened his eyes, Cas was gone again, and it was time for him to get in the car and go too.

The minute Dean sat down and turned the ignition, he glanced over at Sam who said one word: "Spill."


	3. Reflect

Ch 3: Reflect

Dean sighed. He was in for quite a ride back to Kansas. He decided it would be best to get talking with Sam over with like ripping off a band-aid rather than dragging it out.

"Look, it just happened. Wasn't planning this. 'Aight?" Dean said.

"No, no, no, no." Sam said quickly. "Dude, come on. There's nooo way you just stumbled into this thing with Cas."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Ok, so maybe I have been thinkin' about it for a while now. And we haven't seen him in a while, so when I saw him at Bobby's...I dunno. It just felt like it was time. Y'know?"

Sam listened and then faced forward and sat for a minute, more satisfied now that Dean was slowly starting to open up. So when he asked the next question, there was no edge, no teasing, no judging. "Is this why you haven't had a real girlfriend before?"

Dean inhaled and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel before answering, "I don't think so. Maybe. I haven't really looked at other guys-like that. At least not much."

"That's what I thought. So you understand that I'm a little blown away here." Sam said, still no exasperation.

Sam continued, "And not only is he a dude, he's also a friggin' angel. And he's not some bartender in some town we're passing through, he is our good friend."

"I know that, Sam." Dean said, keeping his calm.

"Just wanted to make sure because you're changing the whole dynamic here."

Dean didn't respond to that and they just kept driving for a while.

"Y'know, you may have a long track record of noncommittal trysts, and even though you do have a tendency to be avoid real intimacy like the plague-"

"There a point here?" Dean cut in.

"Yes, let me finish. In spite of all that, your slate is clean. Neither of you have any baggage. It might just work." Sam said.

They drove a little more in silence, still a lot of road yet.

"Still haven't wrapped my head around all of it yet. I'm way out of my element here, Sammy." Dean admitted.

"You might wanna try going out to the bars a little less. Just take it one day at a time, there's no need to rush. I don't want to see either of you hurt." Sam said, truthfully, as he glanced at Dean.

"I'll do my best, Sammy." Dean said, not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

"I know you will." Sam said, and that was the end of that line of conversation.

The rest of the ride was spent recapping the party, listening to Sam talk about some of the stories he'd heard from other hunters. While they sounded entertaining enough, Dean wasn't sorry he missed out on those conversations. They talked about Bobby and how he seemed to be doing. They talked about the next case they were up against. They even talked about where Crowley might have gotten to.

By the time they reached home, they were worn out and it was time to sleep in their motel room they chose near where the article mentioned a series of deaths by beheading.

Sam went to sleep before long and told Dean he should do the same. Dean stayed up on his laptop, and in thought. On a general town news search, he was reading up on some local events when Castiel appeared in the middle of the darkened room.

He looked up from his laptop and cleared his throat before quietly saying, "Well, hey there. How was work?"

Even Castiel knew that to be a joke, "Oh, fine. The commute was thankfully short."

Dean moved over to the far side of his bed and gestured for Castiel to join him. Castiel nodded and began taking off his coat and shoes. Once the pants and overshirt followed, Dean pulled the covers back and Cas got in the bed next to him.

Dean gave him a one-sided smile and Cas said, "This is nice."

Dean replied, "It is. It would be really nice if we were alone."

"Dean, I have watched enough of the Netflix to know that we should not be engaging in physical activity yet." Cas chastised.

Dean laughed softly, "You kill me with that talk. It's sex, Cas. And believe it or not, I'm not lookin' to jump your bones just yet. Wanna talk to ya is all, but I don't wanna wake Sammy."

Castiel looked over at Sam who was laying with his back to both of them and then nodded. Dean asked, "Listen, you think you can be around this Saturday?"

Looking back at Dean, he asked, "Is everything ok? Is there something we are up against?"

Dean shook his head, "No, nothin' like that. Was just lookin' online and saw there was an arts and crafts fair in town, and I wanted to spend some time with you. Y'know, take you out?"

Cas looked back at his hands, "Oh. You mean like go on a date together?"

Dean blushed slightly, "Well, yeah. If you're interested."

"I very much am, Dean. It's just I don't have a lot of experience with that so I don't know what to wear or how I should conduct myself." Cas said honestly.

Dean took Cas' hand, "I'm not lookin for somebody with all the moves. I know you haven't been on dates, Cas. Remember the hooker house? I just want you to be you."

Cas smiled at that, "I can do that. It sounds like fun."

Laying down fully, Dean turned to Cas and said, "Sounds like a plan. Get the lights will ya?"

Castiel flipped the lamp switch off and then nestled into bed like Dean had. Dean gently grabbed Cas' shoulder and guided him to turn himself on his side with his back to Dean. He then began to scratch and draw soothing circles on Cas' back. Cas then said, "That feels very nice, Dean."

Dean softly whispered, "Shhhhh."

Placing his head behind Cas' he draped one arm over his body and sleep came to them both, in spite of the fact Cas really didn't need any at all.

Unbeknownst to them, Sam had been awake for most of their conversation, and only just shut his eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback, we are pressing forward with this!


End file.
